A reoccurring problem in medicine is that, due to the lack of specificity of the agents used for treatment of illnesses, the patient is often the recipient of a new set of maladies from the therapy. This scenario is common and has occurred in the treatment of infections due to pathogenic microorganisms.
The conventional approach to attempting to minimize adverse side-effects of an anti-microbial agent, such as a drug, to a patient has been to prepare a myriad of chemical derivatives in which moieties are added and/or deleted. The derivatives are then assessed for their effectiveness as well as their toxicity. Such an approach to minimizing adverse side-effects has been costly, time-consuming, and not always successful.
Due to the difficulties in the current approaches to the preparation of anti-microbial agents which exhibit minimal side effects, there is a need in the art for such agents. The present invention fills this need, and further provides other related advantages.